


Naga's Bell

by TRCelyne



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Support Conversation Rewrite (Fire Emblem), Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), basically I rewrote their supports because they make me squeal every time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRCelyne/pseuds/TRCelyne
Summary: Oh, to be a lovestruck fool.An interpretation of M!Morgan and Nah's supports, because they're my favourite.
Relationships: Marc | Morgan/Nn | Nah
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Naga's Bell

Morgan gently twirled the flower between his fingers. It was smaller than he had expected, and if it hadn’t been for the botanical books he had skimmed through in the castle’s library, he probably wouldn’t have recognised it. Naga’s Bell was delicate in his hold, exactly how Nah’s hand would be. Not that he actually knew about it. A boy could dream at least. But somehow, the plant reminded him of her; a tiny flower that grew in a harsh environment, along the craggy edges of sacred mountains, unique, almost unnoticeable but still strong.

He had gone lengths for his friends. Because it was in his nature, of course, but also because he wanted to win their trust back, as if having lost his memories urged him to prove he was still the Morgan they had known. Even if he had no way to actually confirm it or not. Only the occasional comment from Yarne or the cheerful “that’s so you!” from Cynthia showed that he was going in the right direction.

Nah had always aroused his curiosity since he had joined the camp. There was something about her that lured him in, somehow. He couldn’t say that she had carefully avoided him at first, but she sure had not made any particular effort to seek his company, either. When he had asked Cynthia about it, she had replied that Nah had actually been really affected by the fact he had forgotten about them. And when he asked how close he and she were, back in their time, he had only got a large smile as an answer.

The Manakete spent a lot of time praying. Mostly in remote parts of the camp, if not in the forest or in some hidden place nearby. He had not meant to disturb her the first time, really. But since she seemed to be less on her guard whenever she talked to Naga, he had considered that talking to her during these hidden, stolen moments would be better than trying to sit at her table in the mess tent. And she had gladly opened up to him when she had noticed his efforts to understand her better. He didn’t know much about Naga, but what was sure was that Nah did her best.

And at least… at least she had recognised him.

“Maybe that's her way of saying we shouldn't rely on divine intervention. We need to build happiness and peace with our own hands!” He had chirped with a bright smile.

Her expression had softened, a small but genuine smile stretching her lips “Hmm... Maybe so. That's certainly a very Morgan-like interpretation. You're always so gung ho and optimistic.”

At first, he hadn’t really understood why it had made him so happy to hear that. He was always glad to hear that he was apparently still true to himself, obviously, but coming from _her_? It felt like a true acknowledgement. When he had told Yarne about the exchange, the Taguel had chuckled and ruffled his hair, encouraging him to repeat the experience.

The second time he had seen her praying, he hadn’t interrupted her. She had been praying in front of a hollow hidden between the prominent roots of an evergreen oak, below the path that had led to the camp. He had lied on his stomach next to the trunk, above her, observing the peacefulness of her face from his perch as she prayed. He hadn’t managed to hear her whispers, but there was something about the way her lips moved that had him bewitched.

He had decided to go looking for Naga’s Bell without a second thought. He had needed to ask his uncle Ricken about it; he had spent most of his childhood in the royal gardens and certainly knew about the whereabouts of the divine flower. He had gladly helped him consult all the botanical books the library had to offer. The old manuscripts had designated Mount Prism as the most suitable place to have chances to get his hands on the offering. It had been quite the hike. Thankfully, Yarne had accepted to help him out, and carried him to the feet of the sacred mountain, shortening his journey by two days.

His entire body felt sore. He really had to go ask Brady to patch him up; and there was the dilemma. Should he go to Nah first, or should he try to look presentable first? He twirled the flower gently again, pondering over his options. Maybe, for once, he could throw logic out of the window and listen to his heart. And right now, his heart screamed nothing else but Nah’s name. He took a deep breath, dusted his clothes with his free hand, and arranged his hair so it would look like he had _not_ gone hiking for three days. Breathe in, breathe out, relax, act like you just went for a stroll.

He crossed the camp, looking for the Manakete. Upon realising she was not training, nor in her tent, he concluded that she was probably somewhere praying. So he marched through the forest, and fortunately found her by the pond everyone went to to splash some water on their face or clean up their laundry; they had set camp there for two weeks already, and some habits were already starting to show. Nah, for example, liked to go there to pray. On the right side of the pond, behind the rock that was shaped like a vulnerary vial; she always kneeled on the dirt, avoiding touching the patch of grass and accidentally sit on the nemophilas that grew between the blades. One of her braids would lay on her chest, but the other, for some reason, always rested on her shoulder, the loop never going further than her collarbone.

He obviously found her in that exact position when he walked around the rock, holding the flower in his back. However, she seemed to be already done praying, and simply stared at the moss on the rock with her hands folded on her lap. Morgan smiled brightly at her, and she lifted her head to look at him.

“Hey, Nah!” He chirped “I was looking for you.”

She gave him a sorry look “Er, sorry, Morgan. I stopped to pray a while ago, and Naga told me not to move from this spot.”

He bit his lower lip to contain his smile “Hmm. Interesting. ...Maybe it was because she saw THIS coming!”

“Huh?”

“Ta-dah!!”

He dramatically pulled the flower out from his back and held it up. Nah gasped and stood up, her knees brown because of the humid soil she had been praying on, and her eyes wide in disbelief. At least the element of surprise worked to perfection. Her expression was worth all the scratches and bruises.

She walked closer, bringing her hands to her chest as if holding a hand out would shatter the flower “Oh my gosh! That's the Naga's Bell I was ordered to find as an offering!”

He winked, his smile growing larger “Ding ding ding! Correct! You win a meat pie!” He noticed that she was now staring at him, which made him avert his eyes. He suddenly found the frills of her dress more fascinating than her face (And Naga knew that it was an absolute lie) and timidly held it out to her “...Oh, and the flower. Here.”

Nah’s fingers felt cold against his when she delicately took the flower from his hand. He held back the urge to wrap both of his palms around her petite hands to warm them up. One of the reasons was that he could feel how clammy his were, and he was certainly not going to make a fool of himself by showing his nervousness. Her lips moved but no sound came out at first, as if the words were still stuck in her throat. She was looking at the flower like it was the most beautiful and precious thing she had laid eyes upon – which was, in a way, true – but also extremely fragile. The light blush on her cheeks was also adorable, and he wished he could kiss them just to feel how warm they were.

Oh, to be a lovestruck fool.

“Morgan, where...? How did you...?” She mumbled, then lifted her head and looked at him “I... I'm absolutely stunned! How did you know where to find one? They're legendarily impossible to find. And even then, they're supposed to grow only along high crags and cliffs!”

Oh no no no, he was not going to let her worry about him. Morgan put a hand on his hip, moving the other around as he spoke “I guess I just got lucky. I found it entirely by accident, really. Just walking down the road, minding my own business, and there it was! I plucked it up on the off chance this was your flower, and what do you know? I guess sometimes they take pity on us and sprout up right under our noses!”

The Manakete frowned, obviously dubious. She probably wasn’t going to buy that so easily “...Do they?”

Morgan shrugged, averting his eyes so she could not see through his lie “Yup! Pretty fortunate thing, huh? Maybe Naga sent us a bit of good luck.”

Nah stared at him for a few more seconds, and he felt his nervousness skyrocketing. A cold drop of sweat ran down the nape of his neck, making him shiver. He hadn’t thought this far, unexpectedly hadn’t planned anything beforehand. Maybe he should have waited a bit and figure out what he was going to say instead of running headlong to her. He was not ready to confess his feelings, he was barely starting to figure them out!

Eventually, Nah’s expression softened and she stopped scrutinising him “Well, thank you for doing this, Morgan. I'm sure she'll be pleased. I know I am! ”

He smiled brightly “Well, if you're happy, I'm happy! Let's hope Naga will decide to grant that prayer of yours now!”

Oh crap, was that too much maybe?

“I'm sure the message will get through with this!”

Nah was literally beaming at this rate. He could see her pointy eyetooth through her crooked smile, her cheeks redder than before. A part of him wanted to take the flower and put it in her hair instead, where it truly belonged. Another part of him wanted to pull her into a hug. And then another part of him was just imploding and crumbling on spot because she made him weak, made his stomach tickle as if butterflies had taken refuge inside of his body, making his knees tremble and menacing to give out under his weight. It was a sweet torture. He didn’t want her to see him, the ever-composed tactician, falter in front of shining eyes that put the stars to shame.

He cleared his throat and pointed in direction of the camp “...Anyway, I should get back to work. So long, Nah!”

She waved him goodbye and thanked him again for his help. He left, taking strides that were too long, his back too straight, his lips pinched too tight. He had _absolutely_ forgotten how to walk suddenly, and he was making a fool of himself in front of her and he _had given her the flower oh GODS._ He was walking too fast to make it look natural, and was grateful when the pond finally went out of eyesight.

\--

“I’m a _mess_.”

“I can see that.”

Morgan rolled on his back and stared at the engravings on the ceiling of his canopy bed, his legs dangling lazily. Yarne was sitting on one of the chairs that decorated his room, too close to the edge because he felt uncomfortable surrounded by such riches – and Morgan’s room was actually rather sober compared to other rooms of the castle – and he was not alone in this case. Having no memory of this didn’t help, but even if he had, according to his friends’ sayings, he pretty much never had this kind of room anyway. Ylisstol had been torn to shreds when he had not even been five. He was not used to this. He remembered his mother, but how could he even have forgotten that his father was the _Exalt of Ylisse_?

“You’re not helping.” He said.

“What do you want me to say?” Yarne replied with a shrug “I can’t deny that statement, you _are_ a mess.”

“Was I like that in the future?”

The Taguel hummed “Well, you had a lot more on your mind back then. I mean, you were our tactician, so you had to be alert all the time. You certainly already were head over heels for Nah, but you did not really have the time to take care of that matter. That didn’t prevent you from being a mess and coming to me to ramble about it. A bit like you’re doing right now, actually.”

He snorted without conviction “Still true to myself, at least.”

“You could say that.”

They had gone back to the castle around a week before. He had not seen Nah a lot since then, for when he didn’t spend his time in the library, he was training or wandering around Ylisstol, whereas Nah was more into striding across the fields surrounding the capital. She didn’t like crowds. And she was probably too scared to stay in the city, for its streets were too busy and buzzing with _life_ , and the juxtaposition with her memories was probably a lot to process. But that was his supposition. Yarne did not always feel at ease either, but unlike Nah, seeking refuge in the castle was not that bad.

Sometimes, when he looked out of the window, he saw her flying in the distance, either standing guard or enjoying herself, he couldn’t really know. What he knew was that he loved watching her elegant dragon form twisting in the skies like a pink ribbon floating with the winds. From time to time, Nowi joined her and both Manaketes could be seen roaming above the capital. If some were nervous about the presence of dragons, a lot of townspeople saw it as a blessing from Naga. A divine dragon sending out dragons to protect the halidom seemed a rather obvious choice. And to be fairly honest, from a tactician’s point of view, Nah was quite the asset for the Shepherds. She improved fast, maybe _too fast_ , but under that frail looking silhouette was hidden a strength of nature, a girl one should not mess with. “A sweet pastry that could chomp your head off”, like Cynthia once said. Her choice of words was odd, but for some reason pretty accurate.

“Are you going to do something about this?” Yarne asked after a while.

Morgan pouted at the engravings “I don’t know… Did I have a plan?”

“Er… Not that I remember. I think that once you mentioned about the war being over to confess, but on the other hand you didn’t know if the war would ever come to an end and if both of you would make it out alive… I can’t really help you there.”

“Things are not as dramatic and desperate as they are in our time, am I right?”

“I suppose so.”

Morgan sat up and scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks starting to get warmer. He couldn’t really look at his best friend in the eyes without feeling even more embarrassed, so he stared at the ornamented carpet under Yarne’s feet.

“Maybe… Maybe I should tell her then. If I was planning to confess, that means that there was something going on on her side as well… I mean, I doubt I would have considered going for it if I knew it was one sided.” He sighed, closing his eyes with a frown “Or maybe I hesitated because I wasn’t sure.” He let himself fall on the side, his head hitting the soft pillow which deflated under its weight “Urgh! This is so complicated!”

Yarne shrugged “Can’t really relate.”

Morgan sighed dramatically “Plotting a battle between a single Pegasus knight and an army of archers seems easier than this.”

\--

It had taken him a few days to persuade himself that telling Nah what he truly felt about her was not a big deal. Or at least, a smaller deal than, let’s say, having to save the world from destruction. Having lost his memories meant a clean slate. After all, he was lucky enough to have met her twice in his life; what if one of them had died in their world? He could not repeat his mistake and keep his feelings to himself. Not when they kept him up at night and distracted enough during the day for his father to ask him several times a day if he was feeling sick.

Morgan walked through the castle’s courtyard in direction of the stables. The pegasi had their own, wider and higher so they had space for their wings and feel comfortable. As expected, he found Cynthia there, currycombing her mount and feeding it some pieces of carrot to snack on. When she noticed him walking closer, she waved at him.

“Hi, Morgan!”

“Hi.” He replied, leaning on the barrier of the pegasus’ stall “Do you have a minute?”

The knight kept on grooming the animal but nodded “Sure. Do you need anything?”

“It’s, uh…” He started, then scratched his nape with a little pout, his cheeks reddening “It’s about Nah…”

Cynthia stopped mid-movement and smiled brightly at him, almost beaming “Yes~?”

The young man sighed, slouching on the door “I guess from your face that I don’t even have to explain why I’m here.”

She chuckled and threw her currycomb in the nearby toolbox, before patting the animal’s neck. With a snort, it spread one of its wings and she started combing her hand through its feathers to preen them.

“You know, if you want advice on how to talk to girls, maybe you should ask Inigo.” She said after a few seconds.

Morgan made a face “Of all people? I bet that asking Noire would be more useful.”

Cynthia giggled, and her Pegasus seemed to neigh in agreement “You’re not wrong! So, what did you want to ask?”

“Uhm… since you go on patrols around Ylisstol often, I guess you’ve seen her recently?”

The girl crouched under the wing to inspect it “I have. I see her quite often, actually. She stays at the barracks with her parents, but she goes on strolls almost all day long around the city. Or she flies around, obviously.”

“What about praying?”

Cythia looked at him curiously “Praying? Mmh…” She looked up, although that was rather unnecessary given the feathers hanging just above her head “She probably still prays in places like woods or by the side of roads. Why?”

“I… just wanted to talk to her.”

The smile that grew on her face was too large and too allusive “Suuure. Talk to her. And Gerome’s the epitome of cheerfulness. Come on! Tell me more! Are you going to confess??”

“Uh, maybe?” He put both hands on his face and sighed loudly “Uuuurgh I don’t know! I just… want to see how it could turn out! I –“

He was interrupted by Cynthia’s sudden gasp, who stood up so fast she almost banged her head on the pegasus’ wing.

“The chapel!” She said, then waved her hands apologetically “Sorry, I just remembered this. Nah prays in the city also, it’s a small chapel two streets behind the barracks, you can’t miss it. She goes there on mornings and evenings.”

Morgan blinked “Oh, thanks.”

“I can’t be sure because of the stall, but given the color of the castle’s walls, I suppose the sun is starting to set.” She reckoned, gesturing at the edifice.

She was right. The castle’s usually clear walls were turning orange thanks to the sunlight. Morgan stared at them, pondering on what to do. Cynthia’s voice, gentler this time, pulled him out of his thoughts.

“You know,” she said, this time pushing her pegasus to the side so she could inspect its other wing “Since the sun is setting, she’s most likely on her way back to the barracks. You should hurry up.”

Morgan gasped “Oh, uh, right! Behind the barracks, you said?”

“Yup! Second street behind it. You can’t miss it.”

He went in direction of the main gate, waving her goodbye “Thank you, Cynthia!”

“You’re welcome!” She replied, before turning back to her mount, chuckling to herself “I guess that my bet with Owain is still on!”

The animal snorted in agreement.

\--

Morgan crossed the castle’s gate running. He didn’t have to, really, it was not like Nah was about to leave Ylisstol the following day; but there was something in him that urged him to do it now, as if it was today or never. He started hurtling down the slope that led to the city center. He crossed paths with his parents at some point, both riding their horses back to the castle, who turned around as he rushed past them.

“Morgan! Where are you going?” His mother enquired.

He waved at them “To the barracks! I’ll be back shortly!!”

When he reached the first houses, Morgan slowed down. There were still a lot of people wandering the streets of the capital despite the sun setting, and he did not want to accidentally run into someone. He zigzagged through the crowd in direction of the familiar building which was, fortunately, not very far.

A shadow passing over his head caught his attention and Morgan looked up. Above him in the skies was Nah, twirling and catching the orange sunlight on her pink scales, making them shine like they were made of gold. After a few seconds, she disappeared behind the rooftops of the nearby houses, coming back down in the direction he was headed to. Morgan hurried up.

The barracks were easy to spot: a large three-story building, with whitewashed walls and two blue pennons with the Brand of the Exalt hanging from them, on each side of the door. Morgan passed by it and turned right, for the building was at the corner of street. He ran along the wall of the courtyard and the gate that led to the stables, almost tripped on a cobblestone that was sticking out, and eventually slowed down to catch his breath. Resting his hands on his knees, he tried to take long breaths and calm his heartbeat. After a good minute, he stood back up, combed his hair out of his eyes, and resumed his course. He took long strides, although he did not run again.

Morgan felt his heart squeeze in his chest with each step he took, anticipation running through his veins as several outcomes crossed his mind. What would she say? Would she accept him? Reject him? His hands were trembling ever so slightly; he couldn’t say he was scared. He knew what fear was. He had felt its grip on him, seeping into his very bones. This was not fear, and yet he could not find any better word to describe this sensation that constricted his ribcage and made his legs barely strong enough to support his weight.

He would first say hi to Nah. Maybe talk a bit, ask about her day, some chitchat so nothing would be said out of the blue. The rest was up to her. He would be fine with whatever answer she gave him.

Oh, to be a lovestruck fool.

And to think that he had woken up that morning thinking it would be another day of day moping around and avoiding (most of) his feelings.

Morgan reached the entrance of the chapel and walked in. The roof had partially collapsed a long time before, letting the light bathe the place in pink and orange hues. And in the choir, nestled against the drapes of the dress of Naga’s statue, was Nah, holding a knee close to her chest, her eyes closed. Ethereal. There was literally no other word to describe the view. She was ethereal. The sunlight touched her gracefully, making her dress and hair glow, while leaving the top part of the statue in the shadow. Suddenly, his resolve crumbled into dust. The words left his mouth, leaving him speechless at the sight of her.

Nah smiled and sighed in contentment. She was awake, and enjoying this stolen moment of warmth, silence and peace in the arms of her protector. He had never seen her so serene before. Slowly, she opened her eyes. And when her gaze met his, a beaming smile gradually stretched her lips.

“Morgan!” She chirped, instantly jumping down from her spot. She seemed really happy to see him.

It took Morgan an unimaginable effort to conjure up something coherent to say “H-heya, Nah! Still chattin' up the big lady upstairs?”

Nah put her hands behind her back, still smiling “No. I got what I was asking for.”

Did she?

“Oh! Well, congratulations! That's wonderful!” Morgan said, before bringing a hand to his chin “Er… wait. You were asking for world peace and happiness, weren't you? ...Did I miss something? 'Cause I'm pretty sure the bad guys are still trying to kill us.” As far as he knew, they were still at war. He had even attended a meeting with his parents and sister a couple of days before.

Nah grabbed one of her braids and fiddled with the end, a nice shade of pink coloring her cheeks as she averted her eyes “...Oh no, I meant my other request.”

Morgan blinked. He did not know about this “You had a second wish? What was it? »

“...For the person I love to love me back.” Nah replied. She took a step closer, and he could see the stars in her eyes “But now there's no need to ask Naga, because he cared for me all along!”

Of all the outcomes he had thought of, he had never considered that one. A strange sensation went through his entire body, as if all of his insides were falling down at once, the weight of them threatening to make his knees give out. There was a lump in his throat, as if his heart had gone up and blocked the way.

“Oh, that's... That's great, Nah.” He eventually managed to say, the words cutting his mouth as he pronounced them “But, hey I don't think I can...” He barely managed to stop his morbid curiosity on time and looked down, biting his lower lip “Er, it would be rude to pry any further.”

He was not alone, after all. She had other friends, other people she knew from a long time, people who _remembered_ her. Who was he to think that he was alone in her life? When there were Inigo, Owain, or Laurent around her? He wanted to disappear, to hide in his room and not come out until this feeling of guilt and shame faded.

Oh, to be an idiot, lovestruck fool.

He felt Nah’s small hands take his and pull them up close to her “No! I want you to hear this!”

No, no he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to look at whoever she was talking about and feel nothing but resentment and jealousy towards them. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him before he could say a word.

“I... I'm in love with you, Morgan!”

Her confession was met with absolute silence, her voice bouncing against the walls of the chapel in a faint echo. The young man blushed from head to toe, speechless for a couple of seconds.

“…W-what?!”

Nah walked even closer “When I saw how you'd risked your life to find the Naga's Bell for me, I... I was overjoyed to know you cared! Even Naga is happy!” She let go of him and put her hands behind her back “...She told me the flower was delicious.”

Morgan scratched the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed but overall managing to gather some composure “Really? That's great news! And I'm really, really happy to hear you saying all this to me, Nah.” He hesitated “...Still feels a little ticklish coming out and saying I love you, though.”

She smiled brightly again, the sunlight casting orange reflections on her hair and dress. He could barely believe what she had just said, despite having hoped his feelings would be reciprocated for weeks now.

“But you've said it through so much more than just words, Morgan. When you handed me that flower, I could feel it rushing through me like a wave!” Nah explained.

“Good... I'm glad. B-but words are still important, too, so lemme try those, too.” He took a long breath, then smiled at her “I love you, Nah!”

“I love you, too!”

Words were now not enough anymore to convey the warm feeling in his chest, nor the impression that he felt so light he was going to fly. So Morgan grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, until she was pressed against his chest. Nah looked up at him, her eyes shining in anticipation and her cheeks red. He brushed the back of his knuckles against her cheek, then rested his hand on the nape of her neck. He looked insistently at her lips, then back at her eyes, his question silent but still somehow explicit. She looked at his lips as well, and simply pulled on the collar of his coat to urge him closer while standing on her tiptoes. He understood the message.

He had never kissed anyone before. Or at least, he did not remember any of it if he already had. This was a strange feeling. Her lips were soft and warm; he felt her sigh against his mouth, holding onto his coat for dear life. He did not really know what to do, but apparently nor did she, and she did not seem to mind anyway. When she let him go and opened her eyes, he pulled her back in to kiss her cheek and bury his face in her neck.

His voice ended up muffled against the fabric of her collar “...Yeah, that's gonna take a while to get used to. But it feels good!” He looked at her again, a crooked smile stretching his lips because of his slight embarrassment “So, um, did Naga have anything to say about all this?”

“Hold on, I’ll ask.”

Nah let go of him and walked to the statue. She joined her hands and prayed in silence. Morgan observed her, taking advantage of these precious seconds to process what had just happened in the last half-hour. It was certain, he was going to be in denial for a while and would probably not sleep that much that night. Well, what was one night more staying up thinking about her?

“She said to get a room.” Nah said after a while, turning around to look at him.

Morgan chuckled “Ha! I'd say that counts as giving us her blessing!”

She giggled as well “I would say so!”

She walked up to him and took his hand. There was some awkward shuffling of fingers until they figured out how to interlace them correctly, which made them laugh. Hand in hand, they started walking towards the barracks, leaving the chapel and the statue of Naga as the only witnesses of their newfound intimacy.

But hey, being lovestruck fools felt nice.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my computer for at least a year and a half, among dozens of unfinished one-shots. I've had a hard time recently to find inspiration to write (I thought I'd be productive during the two months of quarantine France imposed, but apparently I wasn't) between the World General Problems™ and me having found a 35h/week job. Writing felt like a chore recently, but today I found a new song (I'm Ready by Sam Smith and Demi Lovato) that reminds me of Morgan and Nah so I found the strength to finish this. Basically I wrote the chapel part in one go haha.
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed this! Morgan/Nah is my crack ship and I hope that there are people out there who like it too!


End file.
